


Cake, Batter, and Roll (Around in Bed with Me)

by SaturnWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blowjobs, Cake Making, M/M, PWP, Smut, i would like not only to apologize to my mom but also my parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnWrites/pseuds/SaturnWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church can't bake for shit. Donut has a thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake, Batter, and Roll (Around in Bed with Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Please lower your standards right now.

With a heavy sigh dropped the recipe book to the counter. “I can’t fucking do this.” He groaned, wiping his flour covered hands on his jeans. “I can’t bake a cake, this is stupid.”  
“Church it’s not that hard. I do it all the time! Follow the instructions and you’ll be fine.” Donut replied, hopping down from the counter he was sitting on and walking over the recipe book. “Just start over and I’ll walk you through it.” He added, eyeing the bowl of incorrect ingredients next to the book.   
Church sighed again and took the bowl over to the trash, dumping the contents inside aggressively, flour floating off into the air. “Fuck!” Church exclaimed as it got all over his shirt. Church walked back over to the counter and slammed the bowl down, eyeing Donut has the other tried to hold in his laughter. Church glared at him. “I’m just fucking hilarious aren’t I?”   
Donut composed himself. “Sorry, sorry. I won’t laugh anymore. Even though it is your fault you’re doing this.”   
“Hey! I didn’t know Grif was good at Mario Kart!”   
“He’s not Church, you’re just really bad.”   
“Whatever, why can’t I just go buy him a fucking cake? It’s not like he’ll know.” Church replied, frowning at his flour-covered shirt.   
Donut laughed. “He’s Grif, he’ll know, but nice try. Go change your shirt, it’s not sanitary to cook like that.”   
“Fuck that I’ll just take it off.” Church said, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.  
Donut paused, looking Church over. He always liked the way his boyfriend looked, but didn’t get to see his stomach as much as he’d like. “That’s not very sanitary either.” He said quietly, biting softly at his lower lip as he watched Church out of the corner of his eye.   
Church shook his head. “I’m not eating this so honestly, I couldn’t care less if it’s sanitary.” He replied, not noticing how Donut was eyeing him. “Anyways, just show me how to do this. It doesn’t make any sense.”   
Donut nodded and grabbed the recipe book from the counter. “Okay so get out these ingredients.” He said pointing to the list in the book. “I’ll walk you through this.” He added, still checking Church out.   
Church, surprisingly, did as he was told without complaint, beginning to notice the way his boyfriend looked at him as he moved. He didn’t think much of it though, just assuming he was imagining things. “Okay now what?” He asked looking over at the book.   
“Measure these all out and put them in this bowl.” Donut replied placing a clean bowl down on the counter.   
“Look, I just don’t get how you measure this stuff. It doesn’t make any fucking sense!”   
“Here, we need two cups of flour just use the measuring cup.” Donut replied, passing the glass cup to Church.  
Eventually the batter making was done. Once the mixture was placed in a pan and put into the oven, the pair got out the icing tubes Church had picked up at the store the day before.  
“So what do you have to write on this thing again?” Donut asked as he began to open his tube.   
“‘Church sucks cock and at Mario Kart’ I think.” Church replied, struggling to open his.   
Donut laughed. “That’s classy.” He said with a grin, placing the cap of his icing to the side. “But you plowed your own grave there.”   
“I don’t think ‘plowed’ is the righ-” The cap of Church’s icing shot off, leaving a splattering on icing across the other man’s face. “Shit!” Church exclaimed. “You alright?”   
“Of course, it’s just icing!” Donut said with a grin, grabbing a napkin, and wiping off his face. Then, when Church wasn’t paying attention, Donut squeezed the icing and shot some right onto the bare chest he had been eyeing the entire night. “Ten points!” He exclaimed to Church’s distaste.   
“Jesus, you’re gonna make a fucking mess.” He said with a sigh.   
“I’ll clean it up don’t worry.” Donut replied, a grin forming on his face as he stepped towards him. Then, much to Church’s surprise, he leaned forward and slowly licked the icing off of Church’s bare chest.   
Church stood in momentary shock as Donut grinned at him. “Jesus Donut…” He breathed, staring back at him. The two stood there silently for a moment before, almost instinctively connected their lips in a kiss. Donut needed this. A lot.   
Church pulled Donut in by his hips and Donut wrapped his arms behind Church’s neck as they kissed. Soon enough, Donut began to grind his hips against Church’s, a soft moan leaving the other man’s mouth.   
After a moment they broke the kiss and Donut pushed Church against the kitchen wall. Dropping to his knees, he looked up at Church, waiting for the okay.   
Church nodded softly, letting him know it was fine. More than fine really.   
Donut smiled happily and tugged his boyfriend’s sweatpants down to his knees, looking over the half-hard cock in his boxers. “Excited?” He asked jokingly.   
“Oh don’t you go there.” Church argued, glaring down at the man on his knees.   
Donut just laughed and pulled down Church’s last layer of clothing, letting it rest around his knees as well. Then, carefully he held Church’s cock in his hand, beginning to stroke it slowly.   
Church let out a throaty moan, quivering slightly, much to Donut’s satisfaction.   
Donut suppressed a laugh, but it still showed.  
“What’s so funny?” Church asked between moans.  
Donut hummed happily, quickening his pace. “Hmmm? Oh nothing.. You just look so cute when you get flustered like that.”   
Church, now painfully aware of the red in his cheeks, looked away for a moment. “S-shut up…” He mumbled. “I’m not cute. You’re cute…” He trailed off bitterly.   
Donut smiled cheerfully. “Whatever you say, cutie.” He said in a singsong voice before removing his hand from Church’s member. He repositioned himself a bit so that his head was in front of Church’s cock. Carefully, he took it into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip.   
Church moaned loudly, his hands making their way to Donut’s hair, fingers burying themselves in his blond locks. Church rocked his hips gently, Donut accommodating accordingly, taking Church’s cock deeper into his mouth. Soon enough Donut found a good pace and began to bob his head back and forth. Church’s groans began to turn Donut on as well, his jeans growing noticeably tighter.   
Donut began to quicken his pace once he felt Church’s fingers tighten against his hair. He looked up at Church’s face as he bobbed his head, enjoying pleasure-filled look he wore.   
He was nearly shaking in ecstasy, every movement Donut made sent waves of pleasure through his body. His boyfriend was too good at this.“Donut…” Church breathed, urging the other man to go faster.   
Donut complied, and soon enough Church was at his brink. Suddenly, Donut pulled away, earning a disappointed groan from the other.   
“Donut!” Church whined, a frown on his face as his throbbing cock went untouched. His breathing was heavy and he panted lightly, resisting the urge to finish things off himself.   
Donut just grinned. “Bedroom?” He asked, standing from the floor.   
With a sigh, Church nodded. “Warn me if you’re going to do that next time.” He replied, tugging off his pants and heading towards their bedroom.   
“Sorry, I got excited.” Donut replied, slipping the tubes of icing into his back pocket when Church wasn’t looking. The small man had big plans.   
Sadly, neither of them remembered the cake in the oven until it was burnt to a crisp.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
